


I'll get an iced latte, and you!

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, First Dates, Fluff, Implied slowburn, M/M, Multi Chapter, Okay it's actually slowburn, coffee shop AU, gay boys having gay dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Lance is a barista. Keith is a cute motorcyclist. The two have class together too- and poor keith's been pining after the boy who's name he was too afraid to ask.. until he ordered a latte, with a side of Lance's phone number, and it sparks something gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multichapter fic! I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully in the next day or two. *makes disclaimer about how i dont own voltron* enjoy!

Chapter 1. 

The Starbucks on the corner of vex street and langaurd had he usual flood of customers in the hours after school let out, and lance was busy as ever behind the counter.  
"I can help who's next" he called, setting aside a clear cup scrawled with frappacchino instructions. A girl with her blonde hair in space buns stepped up and ordered her drink. Lance flashed her a smile, scrawled her name on the cup, handed her her change.. it was a comfortably normal routine at this point- 3 days a week after school, filling orders and flashing smiles that got them tips. The occasional compliment. For the most part though, it was all coffee and cash register. The bell on the door jingled for at least the 100th time in  
the last 2 hours, but regardless, he couldn't help but glance over to see if he recognized the person coming in. 

It was Keith. A boy who sat near him in his astronomical studies class. Temperamental, struggling grades, and a swooshy mullet- but a goddamn prodigy pilot. And stupidly cute. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans and red boots, that made him look like he belonged in some late 80's anime. At least his collar wasn't popped. He wore a red 'Samurai Sunday' band t shirt, or- maybe it was a tanktop, lance couldn't tell, since he was wearing a leather jacket, and fingerless gloves, and carrying a helmet.. did keith drive a motorcycle?  
"Um excuse me?"  
"Oh, so sorry, yes i can take your order if you're ready"  
"I'll get a nonfat latte with caramel drizzle"  
"Gotcha, can i get a name?"  
"Emma"  
Lance scrawled the name down and handed the cup to his coworker. He counted the number of people in line. He was almost getting impatient, but it really wasn't all that busy. Four. 2 drinks three cake pops. Three. 4 drinks, an online order paid up front. Two. Just an iced tea and a muffin. One- but now there were more people lining up behind them, and Lance's coworker Lyla came over to help out. 

Oh hell no. He thought, she would take keith- while he was helping this guy and boom, shot at talking to cute punk guy ruined, his bi dreams shattered. Maybe he was a bit dramatic. The boy glanced over expectantly; fluffy black bangs in his face but pushed out of the way of his violet eyes. Lance wished he was smiling, but he looked more pouty than anything. Maybe he'd had a bad day.  
Lyla began walking over to the counter. Lance felt like he was racing the clock now.  
"Alrightahotchocolateforbrianwillthatbeall?" He spoke quickly and urgently, the guy gave a vague 'yeah' noise and put the card in the chip reader.  
It felt like the longest 6 seconds of Lance's life, second only to the last minute before the bell rang at the end of class in highschool.  
Lyla came up to the counter just as lance was handing over the receipt. He panicked. it was dumb. And he knew it, but he couldn't help it- and the next thing he did was even dumber.  
"Oh hey ly, ill get this one, you're better with tech stuff right? My register's acting up, could you help out-" he laughed nervously and placed his hands on her shoulders, moving her over, hoping to distract her for a minute.  
"Yeah i need you to fix it thanks, really i mean it- I can help the next person here"  
Relief. 

Keith walked up to the counter, and looked at the barista. And felt his brain turn into jello. The boy behind the counter- who's name he couldn't quite remember, but he was pretty sure was in his class- stood, smirking behind the register, waiting to take his order. He was tall and lanky- but broad shouldered. He had tan skin, and soft looking hair, and a smooth voice, - and those bright blue eyes, that made keith's heart twist in his chest.  
"Uh i'll get.." he glanced down at the boy's chest, at his. Name tag. Lance.  
"A venti iced latte with 3 pumps of espresso" keith pulled out his wallet. Lance nodded as he wrote on the cup.  
"And can i getcha anything else today? Some banana bread.. my number?" He asked, making sure to keep his tone light and joking in case it was taken the wrong way. A blush bloomed on keith's face. Keith's heart skipped. He would have revenge!  
"Actually, sure." He flashed back a little smirk of his own and was taken aback quickly as lance scrawled something on the cup and set it aside.  
"That'll be $4.26" He flashed keith a smile. Now his cheeks probably matched his shirt. Great. 

After a moment, once keith had walked over to wait for his drink, Lance realized he couldn't just let anyone see the cup he'd written on. He'd have to make the drink himself. Not that he was complaining, since he was getting paid for this, but it ment hed have to stick someone else on the register. A task easier said than done.  
"Heyy, Bella, you wanna switch with-"  
"I'm making like three drinks right now Lance, plus we need someone on the register now"  
"There aren't that many people- i could help make drinks and then go back to the register"  
"Lance things will just be easier if-"  
"Pleeaaasssseeeee" Lance gave her puppy eyes.  
"Lemme guess, your crush came in and you wanna make her drink"  
"His drink, but yeah that about sums it up"  
She sighed with annoyance.  
"Fine but only this once"  
"Thanks bell" Lance slid over and grabbed the next cup off the counter, reading the side, and getting to work. His other two coworkers grabbed the next two- and then lance grabbed Keith's and started making it. 

Keith had ordered his drink- and been offered the boy- who he now knew to be Lance-'s number. When he'd asked, smug little smirk on his lips, and blue eyes full of delight, he'd stopped working for a moment.  
"Actually, sure" he'd managed to say yes, before his face began burning up bright red.  
And now he waited. Stupid cargo pilot. Stupid cute smile. 

"A venti ice latte for Keith" Keith was brought back to reality by his name being called, and he claimed his drink, and turned it to see what Lance had written. 

There was his phone number, along with a note, that read 'Have a great day, keep being cute and badass, mullet' Keith felt his entire face turn red. He was definitely going to text him later. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith gave himself a mini countdown from 10- and hit send. it had taken him 4 hours to build up the courage to actually text the boy- but he'd begun to worry that Lance might think he was deliberately avoiding it. Which- wasn't entirely wrong- but wasn't for the reason The other would probably assume. 

"Hey, it's Keith."  
His heart pounded while he waited. The typing bubble popped up, and Keith shot upright, phone in his hand.  
"Sup mullet"  
"so um.."  
"Hey- i gotta go for a bit, i gotta work on this project with hunk"  
"oh, okay"  
"Hey- don't worry, i'll catch ya later ;)" 

Keith sighed, he looked at the winky face and groaned, shoving his face into his pillow. Stupid gay thoughts. He let his phone fall from his hand in between his pillows, and closed his eyes. 

The flight simulator was going pretty well. He was flying through the glaciers of an ice planet, and navigating it quite well, he might add. As they came in for the landing, everything began to go to hell. The ship spinning out of his control, then it pulled back up and landed. He got out of the ship, his crew members, now in blue jackets. Their eyes turned red, but it hardly fazed him. He just kept walking deeper into the snowy forest. The trees got bigger and bigger, and the animals grew with them. Then all of a sudden, his team member lunged forward and attacked him. But he was protected, when a Boy came flying down from what must have been the trees, and knocked them out. He was taller than Keith, impressive and, when Keith was safe, he turned around to face him. It was Lance. His blue eyes piercing into Keith's heart, and he laughed, offering his hand. Keith shook his hand, and they walked him through the trees, directly into a store front. Lance took Keith inside and confidently threw an arm around keith's shoulders, and leaned down towards him and- Keith's phone went off next to his head, startling him awake. It was Shiro. He probably found out Keith got detention again. Shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey mullet" a text popped up on Keith's screen.  
"Hey cargo pilot"  
"Hey, not everyone can a prodigy like you, mr perfect" Keith felt himself blush.  
"Thanks??"  
":P"  
"Uh so hey i have a question"  
"Ask away"  
"Do you maybe wanna hang out? We could go to a movie! Or something"  
"Sure thing samurai sunday, just as long as it's not coffee, i'm down."  
"Great! How's tomorrow?"  
"I don't have work so good"  
"3:35 or 6:00?"  
"3:35 sounds good to me"  
"Okay"  
"See ya later mullet ;3" keith looked down at the winking emoji at the end of his text. He wasn't sure his gay heart could handle this. 

~~~~~~~~~  
When it came time for the movie, Keith looked himself over in the mirror, black tee shirt and jeans, red coat with a high white collar, and cuffs to match. He nodded, pulled on his bright red combat boots, and got on his motorcycle, heading out. 

Lance combed his hair, did finger guns at the mirror, and pulled on his dark green nasa jacket, he grabbed his cologne, and spritzed it on his neck and chest. Then he stood up straight, trying to look confident as normal, and headed out to meet Keith at the theater.  
When he got there, Keith was standing by the kiosk, glancing around.  
"Hey Keith" Lance called, grabbing the other boy's attention. Keith looked over and his heart sped up a bit. He still managed a poker face, for the most part, however. They grabbed seats close to the front, but not too close, and sat down.  
"I heard this movie got great reviews- i mean it is wonder woman, so no doubt it'll be great. It's got Amazons- and they're badass as hell and kinda hot- but duh anyone would think so- or they're blind" Keith couldn't argue, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jealous of fictional women.. he had it bad, didn't he? A preview came on for some generic action movie staring The Rock, and Keith spoke up. "Should i go get a soda? Or i guess two if you wan-"  
"We can share one, it's cool"  
"Okay, lemonade good?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, i'll be right back." Keith was used to the Lance that made sassy, sarcastic remarks in class and got in trouble for running his mouth- but it was true he also saved his friends from trouble when they mouthed off by taking the blame, and Keith found that honorable in a way. He was pretty nice on his own. When Keith returned with a large lemonade, his mind was finally set on the movie instead of Lance, and he took his seat, a small smile gracing his lips in anticipation for the movie to begin. 

While Lance had been waiting for Keith to return, his mind wandered onto the subject of just that- Keith. He'd always been so aware of his existence as a challenger. As a rival to his abilities. But now here he was, at a movie with him. After all, he was cute and rebellious and all that. He'd always assumed that Keith paid no mind to him, he was just a cargo pilot, still in training and just dying to break through into the space program, while Keith was a fighter pilot already, and had so many better things to do- but he chose Lance. And Lance was definitely more than okay with that.. even if he had to spare is rivalrous remarks for later. 

Now Keith sat right beside lance, the Lemonade sitting between the two of them, with two straws. The movie began. Keith's eyes lit up. Lance grinned, And bounced his foot. 

As the movie went on, lance eventually found an opportunity to casually drape his arm around the back of Keith's chair. He was pretty sure Keith was pretending not to notice, but he was blushing slightly- so he must have noticed. Keith leaned back in the seat, and lance swallowed, letting his arm fall around Keith's shoulders, a blush rising slowly to his cheeks while he kept his eyes on the screen. By the time the movie was ending, a satisfied smirk had settled onto Lance's face, and Keith was comfortably leaning back into Lance's arm, which still rested around his shoulder- until the credits had scrolled by and disappeared.  
"Oh man that was so great!" Lance stretched his arms out over his head.  
"Yeah, did you see how they used those swords?"  
"I was focused on the bows and arrows, and backflips"  
"I'd kill for a sword like that- it's fuckin sweet"  
"Ha, well i know you like your swords" he gave a smug smile and Keith twisted his lips and glared at Lance for a moment.  
"Shut up won't you"  
"Hey! I'm kidding i'm kidding"  
"No you're not."  
"I'm half kidding" Keith laughed slightly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey, thanks for coming.."  
"What? Of course." Keith tried to keep his eyes on the ground, but Lance kept trying to meet his eyes with his own.  
"Ya know.. we really don't know that much about eachother, tell me something about you."  
"Uhhhhhh" Keith had to think. He couldn't just say he was an orphan, or that he was really gay, or the obvious things like he was a fighter pilot, so it took some brain power.  
"I like rock music, and my chemical romance, twenty one pilots... fall out boy, ya know, that stuff.."  
"Emo stuff?"  
"No not- really- stop looking at me like that"  
"Like what"  
"Nevermind- lets see uhh" he sighed. "I'm half Japanese, or kinda like a little less than half, i live with my brother.. -how about you?"  
Keith wasn't sure he wanted to keep going yet.  
"Oh man okay, i live with my mom and dad and sister, and brother, and my aunt and uncle and nona live next door and all my baby cousins- basically theres waaay too many people in my house, but it's nice, it's just a big loving family i guess. I like music too, especially the songs my nona sings in Spanish.." Lance started rambling. Keith was both relieved and annoyed. Annoyed that Lance had such a great life and he didn't, but it wasn't really an annoyance with him, more like jealousy.  
"You speak Spanish?" He asked, focusing on that part of what Lance had said.  
"Sí" lance smirked at Keith "I'm trilingual"  
"What's the third language you speak?"  
"Romance" Lance clicked his tongue and shot finger guns at Keith, which made the boy turn the color of a tomato once again.  
"What's your family like?" He asked. Keith froze.  
"I don't.. have one."  
"Oh"  
"My dad left when i was pretty young so.. i live with Shiro"  
"Oh"  
"It's okay though"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's fine Lance"  
"Wanna get ice cream? My treat." Lance changed the subject. Keith obliged. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the next two weeks were filled with texts which flooded eachother's phones until the ungodly hours of the night, and class became a battle of back and forth sarcastic commentary. But Keith loved it. Lance was quick to respond but his comebacks barely made the cut for stinging. Keith's stung, but by that smirk that cut across his face every time he spoke, it was obvious he meant them as a tease, and not really an insult. 

Friday, as the day ended, Lance came over, and stood at Keith's desk, elbows on the desk, bending over so his chin rested on his hands.  
"Okay, mullet. I have an idea"  
"Hm?"  
"You should come over"  
"Right now?"  
"Can you not? I mean it's fine but-"  
"No i can come over"  
"Okay, sweet"  
"We can take my motorcycle"  
"Wait wait wait, you want me to get on the back of that thing?"  
"Uhhh yeah."  
"Nope nope no way,"  
"Oh c'mon Lance, you fly a fucking space ship, you'll be fine"  
"Okaaaay i'm trusting you..."  
"Good. Let's go." 

Lance climbed onto the back Keith's motorcycle, and Keith handed him a helmet. He put it on.  
"Hold on tight"  
"To what?!"  
"Me"  
"What?" Keith sighed.  
"Just put your arms around my waist, and hold on."  
"Oh.. i see" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, and put his head down against his back. Keith's heart began to race in his chest as he started up the bike.  
"Just direct me where to go"  
"Okay"  
As they drove on, and Lance told Keith where to go, he relaxed a bit, a wide smile settling on his face. As Keith sped down the boulevard, Lance wrapped his arms a bit tighter, and looked around. The tiny radio on the motorcycle was blasting some old rock song Lance only vaguely recognized, his jacket blew back in the wind, the engine roared. It felt like a scene out of some 'rebel without a cause' type movie, and Lance loved it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lance's house was filled with the scent of corn tortillas and something delicious that Keith couldn't name. somewhere in the big shared house, music was playing.  
"Mi'hijo?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen  
"Si mama" Lance called back, and tugged at Keith's sleeve. "Let's go up to my room" Keith nodded.


	2. First kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance share their first kiss.. at Lance's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a but short- but fret not! Chapter 3 will be posted later today.

"Mi'hijo?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen  
"Si mama" Lance called back, and tugged at Keith's sleeve. "Let's go up to my room" Keith nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance lead Keith up the stairs and down the hall to his room, past his little sister's room, and ushered the boy inside, locking the door behind them.  
"Why'd you lock the door?"  
"Siblings- Keith."  
"Oh"  
"I just wanna be alone, with you. And not have my sister or cousin come running in" Keith's stomach twisted, but not in a bad way. He could feel his butterflies coming back, just like their first date.  
Date. Just the word excited him. He sat on Lance's bed, while Lance grabbed his laptop, and plopped down next to him, close enough that their sides were pressed together.  
"Oh man, i gotta show you this youtuber- i think you'll like it"  
"I like you" Keith blurted out. It almost sounded casual- but the declaration brought a vibrant shade of red to Lance's cheeks. He didn't know how to respond. His usual 'of course you do' paired with a wink seemed like it would gain him a glare, more so than anything else.  
"That's funny, cuz i like you too, mullet" he shot a finger gun up at Keith, and the two sat there in silence for a minute, both hearts beating faster than they could imagine, the air tense with anticipation between them, and then Lance turned to Keith, and Hesitantly leaned in towards him. Keith's eyes fluttered shut as lance got closer, and then their lips met. 

Lance's lips pressed softly against Keith's in the silence, and he swore he could feel electricity running through him, from his lips to the rest of his body. The kiss was gentle, and lasted only a moment, before lance pulled back, but now Keith was looking up at him with those dreamy violet eyes, and lance was staring slack-jaw. His breath had been taken away, his heart raced.  
"Can i-" Lance didn't get to finish his question, because Keith immediately answered with  
"Yes" and grabbed the collar of Lance's jacket with both hands, pulling him closer, and rejoining their lips. This time the kiss lasted a bit longer.  
Lance moved his lips against Keith's, slow and sweet, he parted his lips, Keith felt his heart stop for a second, and he kissed back, following the motion of the kiss. Lance smelled like coconut oil and the rain on a cool day, and his lips were sweet like vanilla.  
Keith pulled away this time, slowly, and glanced at Lance. Lance was looking at him like he'd just put the stars in the sky, and it made him melt inside. That was one hell of a first kiss, he thought.  
"S-so uhh, should we watch..?"  
"Yeah, yup, sure." Lance nodded, and typed in the address, waiting for it to load.  
"You wanna stay for dinner?"  
"Uh sure"  
"Sweet"  
"What is dinner?"  
"Not sure but it smells good so i'm happy" Keith just shrugged and went with it. As the video started, he tried to pay attention, but he couldn't help getting distracted by his own thoughts.  
His mind replayed the kiss in his head over and over, the way Lance's lips felt on his own, he wanted to kiss him again. Right now. 

~~  
Lance drummed his fingers on his thigh, waiting for the video to buffer. In his mind, the feeling of Keith's lips pressed to his own, the scent of hair spray and taste of dark chocolate on his lips, he was more than tempted to just pause the video and kiss him again, right then, but he thought maybe he should wait. Maybe he should get to know him better.. but his mind could barely focus on the video they were watching, it was too busy daydreaming about Keith's lips. Fantastic. 

"Hey Lance"  
"Yeah?"  
"How come you don't flirt with me the way i always watched you flirt with those girls"  
"Uhhhhh cuz i don't want you to get mad at me?"  
"I won't"  
"Really?"  
"I mean-" Lance narrowed his eyes.  
"Wait wait where did this suddenly come from, hm? Is someone jealous?"  
"No!"  
"I dunno you seem pretty jealous to me, especially since i haven't done that for a while"  
"If you call two weeks a while"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm not jealous"  
"Sure you're not, do you want me to flirt with you?"  
"it was just a question" Lance pouted, he gave Keith the puppy eyes. Keith lost that battle in a heartbeat.  
"Fine. Yes. I want you to flirt with me" his cheeks burned red. Lance smirked proudly.  
"Don't smirk like that"  
"Why's that?" Lance raised an eyebrow, and leaned a bit closer, still smirking.  
"Because i'm gay. And it's inconveniencing me" Lance laughed. Blue eyes glittering, And Keith lost his words yet again.  
"How about we play a game?"  
"Like what?" Keith was nervous.  
"I dunno like halo, or Mario Kart"  
"Those are two very different games"  
"Well?"  
"I think i'd rather do something physical" he didn't mean for it to sound that way, but Lance's mind ran up the wall with ideas, and it must've been noticeable, since Keith quickly clarified himself.  
"Like baseball, or sword fighting"  
"How about wrestling?" Lance smirked flirtatiously and Keith shot him a look.  
"Okay okay something else? I have a trampol-"  
"You have a trampoline?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next 2 hours went by too fast. Lance tried to teach Keith how to do a backflip. Keith fell enough times that lance decided a front flip would we better. Keith laughed at Lance when he over shot his flip and went tumbling, But then Lance grabbed his leg and pulled him down.  
When he came in for dinner with Lance, at his mother's call, he decided he was going to make that boy his boyfriend, because this? This was something he'd love to get used to. 

Lance had always seen Keith as such an angry person- maybe he was angry because people didn't know what he was going though, Lance thought. Maybe he just had resting bitch face, it didn't really matter, he liked the Keith he was getting to know. He'd take what he got. Bitchy Keith along with nice Keith. He didn't care. All he knew, is he was going to make that boy his boyfriend, and he was gonna do it the first next chance he got.


	3. Roses // Tongue tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get him roses" said both keith and lance at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna heat up a little bit.  
> ^3^

Chapter 3  
*song: first date by blink 182

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YI12Y9CVjsk

The next Chance Lance got was a whole week and a half later. Between classes,  
Lance's job, Keith's Fencing practices, and the world seemingly conspiring against them- they had a free day. Keith had done his best to keep up the texts between them while they were busy, but now both boys were anxious to see eachother as soon as possible. 

Keith was dying to ask Lance a question, which had been nagging him since the night they spent at Lance's house.  
And so was Lance. He'd been anxiously awaiting the day he could ask- and now that he was free, it was the perfect opportunity.  
But first, flowers. 

Lance stopped by the florist down the block from the starbucks, a bouquet of something- roses? Roses would be nice, bright red roses would be perfect. 

Keith was itching to ask Lance to be his- and one this day of free time was perfect. But he wanted to get him something, to ask with. He thought about several things, before settling on flowers. He'd gone in to the flower shop that was just down the street from the starbucks where Lance worked. He figured roses would be perfect for the occasion. Half a dozen was nice- and all he could really afford to get. He left happy, heading to the corner by the bookstore where they said they would meet. 

Lance picked out a half dozen of roses, satisfied and smiling, and made his way, walking down to the corner where he said he'd meet him, hiding the roses behind his back. 

When lance was nearing the corner, he saw Keith, with roses in his hand, and as he reached him, he couldn't help but start to laugh. Keith raised an eyebrow, holding the roses close to his chest.  
"What are you laughing at- that i got you roses?"  
"Yes- but-" Lance was laughing and grinning. Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "Only because..." Lance brought out the roses from behind his back. "I got you roses too"  
Keith cracked a smile, and then he also began to laugh. They stood for a minute, under the grey sky, and Keith gave a little awkward smile, and held out his bouquet of roses for lance to take.  
"I have a question" Lance took the roses, and gave his own bundle of roses to Keith.  
"I have a question too"  
"You go first"  
"No you go first i wanna know if it's the same question"  
"We'll go at the same time"  
"Okay.. three, two, one- "  
"Will you go out with me?" Both of their voices overlapped, in the single question. Both of their faces burned brightly. They stared at eachother in silence for a moment, holding their roses, and then they both burst out laughing as the first sound of rolling thunder crashed overhead.  
"We should go" Lance noted.  
"No shit sherlock"  
"My place?"  
"Motorcycle?"  
"Let's go." 

"So..." Lance began, as he climbed on behind Keith, the flowers tucked carefully into his shoulder bag, his arms around Keith's waist as he started up the bike.  
"Does this mean you're my Boyfriend now?"  
Boyfriend. Keith liked that word.  
"I guess so" he said. He revved the bike, and took off down the street, turning on the radio and speeding up to beat the rain. Lance tightened his hold on Keith's waist, and leaned his head back to look up at the sky as they drove, before they got to to where they were going, the rain started to come down, a drizzle at first, then harder, soaking Keith's hair, and Lance's jacket- but he didn't care. He just held on, and closed his eyes, letting the sound of Blink182's 'first date' fill his ears, along side the thunder overhead.  
"Here we go" Keith shouted, as he leaned forward and they drove into the tunnel. Lance opened his eyes, watching the lights on the sides of the tunnel zoom by, and then they emerged into the rain once again, and Lance felt like he was flying. He could get used to this. 

Keith smiled to himself. He could feel Lance's arms tight around his waist, keeping his warm, even has the rain poured down. One of his favorite songs was playing through the radio. It was still light out but the sky was grey.. and they reached Lance's house as lightning clashed overhead. Even in early June the weather was as unpredictable as ever. But soon the rain would die down and be replaced by the suffocating heat- so Keith really didn't mind. 

When they got inside, Keith took off his jacket, dropping it into the bathtub.  
"Fuck, i'm soaked."  
"You can take a shower if you want"  
"But what about my clothes?"  
"I'll put em in the dryer"  
"Okay" Keith waited awkwardly at the bathroom door, while Lance tossed him a towel. A minute later, he set his clothes outside the door, then disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door again. 

Keith got into the shower and sighed. The hot water running over his shoulders was relieving and comforting after the cold rain. And standing in the shower gave him time to think. Though- he had to admit he was a bit embarrassed to have Lance handle his clothes. What if he got out before they were done? Then what? He decided it was best to think about something else. But even then, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Lance. 

Lance Noticed the clothes set outside the door when he came back upstairs, and grabbed the bundle, to toss them in the dryer. If they weren't done when Keith got out, he'd lend him something until they were.  
An image of Keith showering popped into his head, and he Blushed almost instantly, shaking the image from his mind, and changing into something dry, tossing his own shirt and jeans into the dryer as well. 

Thoughts of Lance swirled around in Keith's head. His Boyfriend. Lance was his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes for a moment under the water, an image appearing... an image in his mind of Lance standing there in the shower with him. his bare chest, to his hips, and- he really couldn't be thinking about that right now, because he was at Lances house. His boyfriend's house. In Lance's shower. His boyfriend's shower. And although imagining your own boyfriend naked was no crime. It wasn't ideal when you were stuck in his shower with no clothes to put on and a very responsive body, which was not ready to be responded to itself. Keith shook his head to try and clear the thoughts, and sighed.  
Keith turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned into the hallway.  
"Uhh lance?"  
"Yeah?" The voice came from Lance's bedroom across the hall.  
"I'm done."  
"Okay. Um.."  
"What?"  
"You can borrow some of my clothes for now if you want" Lance didn't like people touching his stuff. But Keith supposed this was rather different.  
"Okay.." he had to think for a moment, but the idea of wearing Lance's shirt made his heart do flips in his chest. 

The shirt was no doubt too big on Keith, but it was adorable as hell, and Lance couldn't get over how much smaller than him Keith actually was. He didn't look that much much smaller, but the sleeves were too long and the hem came down to his thighs. Lance blushed, a little smirk on his face. Keith crossed his arms. But inside he was melting. The shirt smelled like Lance. That faint scent of coconut, mixed with something else he couldn't place, but that was distinctly Lance. It smelled nice. 

Keith sat on Lance's bed, waiting for his clothes to dry, while Lance sat facing him on the bed, sitting crosslegged. He looked like he was about to explain a plan to Keith, and then he started Talking.  
"So-" Keith raised an eyebrow "we could do a few different things"  
"Like what?"  
"Watch netflix, i guess we wont go anywhere since it's raining, we could play a game, we could.." Lance looked up in thought.  
"Can i kiss you?" Keith asked aloud, just out of the blue. Lance blushed brightly.  
"What?- i mean, yes, go ahead"  
"Good" Keith tugged Lance towards him and then hesitated a moment, Lance waiting, blushing.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Shut up" Keith closed the gap, bringing their lips together. It was something he'd been dying to do again since the last time. And now that Lance was his, he wanted to kiss him. Lance kissed back, his hand resting on Keith's shoulder, eyes closed he moved his lips against Keith's. This time, instead of pulling back so soon, Keith stayed there. He kept going, mouths moving in sync soft and slow, and Lance's lips parted against his, Keith parted his own lips slightly, feeling that tingle of electricity run through him again. He let his hand rest of Lance's chest, and he pressed closer, breathing a bit harder to keep up with the kiss. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't hesitant, either though. Then Lance's hand was on the back of his neck, and his heart was racing in his chest, and he let his body press closer to Lance's and he let his lips move more passionately, and then the other's tongue brushed across his lips, and he let out a small sound of surprise pulling away as his body reacted to the touch with tingles running from his head to his toes.  
"Is something wrong?" Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "Did i go to far? I-"  
"No shut up keep going" Keith's words tumbled out quickly and he reconnected their lips, pressing his body up against Lance's once again. Lance felt his own heart pounding in his chest, and he thought now that he could feel Keith's racing heart next to his own. His body felt like it had been electrified, he kept his hand on the back of Keith's neck, and his other hand next to his hip. He brushed his tongue over Keith's lower lip again, and this time Keith didn't pull back. 

Keith parted his lips, letting Lance in. He slipped his tongue into Keith's mouth, and Keith shuddered, pushing his tongue against Lance's tongue. It felt good. Keith couldn't help but think about how he'd stared at this boy for nearly a year, his heart skipping a beat every time he flashed a smile his way or raised his eyebrows, looking at him with those bright blue eyes. If he hadn't been so afraid to ask his name, maybe he could've had this a while ago. Or maybe not. Maybe he had to wait for Lance to start liking him. He wall pulled out of his thoughts, however by Lance's warm tongue brushing the roof of his mouth and tangling with his own tongue. He felt like their tongues were dancing. It wasn't a fight, but Lance would have been winning if it were. 

Keith was breathing fairly heavily now, and he tilted his head a bit more, his hand on Lance's chest sliding down a little bit, his other hand now on his shoulder. More. He thought. He wanted more. But the buzzer on the dryer went off, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, the footsteps of Lance's mother followed, and Lance whined as he got up to deal with it before his mother barged into his room.

While Lance was grabbing Keith's clothes, Keith let his heart rate mellow. His body wasn't calming so easily though, alert, pleased and mildly aroused, he couldn't shake the feeling until Lance returned and handed him his clothes to put back on. 

Keith put his jeans and tee shirt back on and looked in the mirror. He sighed.  
"Hey Lance"  
"Yeah?" Lance called from his room. Keith appeared in the door way a moment later.  
"Can we do that again?"  
"Uh, hell yeah.. wait like now?"  
"Yeah now"  
"Sure" there was a minute of staring at eachother, trying to decide if they were both thinking the same thing. Then Lance got up and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. The heat of 'battle'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance locks the door, and things heat up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! Chapter four! Also, a warning: this chapter is, while not graphically explicit, more explicit than any of the other chapters that are or will be in the rest of this fic. So if you're not comfortable with sexual content, here is your heads up to wait it out for chapter 5. Otherwise, enjoy! ;3

Chapter 4: 

Then lance got up and locked the door..

~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith came over and sat down on the bed, turned partially to look at lance. Then lance leaned forward without warning and planted his lips on Keith's, his eyes widening for a moment before closing, and his heart doing loop-da-loops in his chest. Lance had one arm around his waist now, causing his back to arch, as if he were being dipped, the other hand bracing himself on the bed. Keith placed his hands on Lance's chest, and curled his hands against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

Keith felt Lance bite at his bottom lip, and his lips parted happily for him.   
"Lance.." he murmured against his lips. Keith couldn't say a word a moment later, though because Lance pushed his tongue into his mouth and made his heart rate shoot through the ceiling. He pressed closer, and Lance pulled him in by his waist, so the space between them got smaller and smaller until it was gone, and the two boys' chests were pressed together like their lips, and Lance moved. He kissed Keith's cheek. Keith raised an eyebrow, but then Lance began to kiss down his jawline, to his neck, and Keith tilted his head for Him, showing his neck to Lance. Keith felt his warm lips traveling down his neck, then Lance's tongue brushed against his collar bone and he let out a little gasp, his eyes half closing as lance kissed and sucked at the spot, leaving a purplish red mark on his neck.   
"That-s not f-fair lance" Keith argued through the tingling sensation of lance's soft lips and his teeth being dragged up his neck, leaving a trail of marks on Keith's neck, making him blush brightly and making his breathing drag. 

Lance smirked, he could see Keith's lack of focus and he brushed his tongue over the mark he made in the front of Keith's neck, making the other's breath hitch. Lance was admiring his work, a proud smirk on his lips, when Keith grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down into another kiss, shifting back so he was fully on the bed. His enthusiasm made Lance more than Happy, and Lance could feel his heart skip.   
Holy shit holy shit holy shit lance thought, as he was pulled down practically on top on Keith. Now his heart was racing even more than before. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment, his face coloring in a bright shade of red when he looked at Keith. He had a little smile on his face, brows furrowed slightly, messy hair curling around his ears, violet eyes full of love, and something else, Lance didn't think it was possible for him to feel any gayer than this moment, but he was wrong. The next thing that happened made him feel even more gay.   
"Lance? Hello?" Keith waved a hand in front of Lance's face, and lance grabbed his hand without thinking and pinned Keith's hands above his head, effectively pinning him to the bed.   
"Oh okay" Keith shuddered slightly, the feeling going through him a mixture of excitement and anticipation. as well as surprise. The position was a lot less anxiety inducing than he'd expected. But now Lance was right there, on his knees over him and he was somehow just as flustered as Keith was. It was reassuring. 

And then Lance smirked and Keith definitely won the "who's blushing more" game they seemed to be playing 

Lance shifted, and slid his knee up between Keith's legs, earning a small gasp.   
"Lance that's not fair"   
"But you like it"   
"S-shut up"   
"Should i keep go-"  
"Yes" Keith blushed furiously and adverted his gaze. 

Lance tested out the waters by leaning down over him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Keith bent one of his legs up, and Lance shifted slightly, drawing out a soft, embarrassed moan from Keith, who was still adverting his eyes away from Lance's.   
"Are you sure you-"  
"Yeah, lance, i'm okay, i just.. it's embarrassing okay?"   
"What is?"   
"This"  
"Oh.. why?" Keith's cheeks were turning even more red, he sighed.   
"Because i'm turned on okay and it's just new to have you see me like this. It's kinda a vulnerable position, ya know?" Lance felt his face heat up.   
"Oh"   
"Please just keep going" Keith murmured, and Lance smirked with pride.   
"Don't worry about it"  
"Please, you don't even look nervous"   
"I'm a lot more nervous than i look"  
"Ya know what? Good. We're both nervous, fears dispelled, just do what you want to do and i'll stop you if i don't like it"   
"Okay"   
"Ah-lance" his voice melted almost immediately as Lance pushed his leg a bit harder, and keith leaned up, trying to kiss him again. Lance kissed back, and this time, it was keith who made the move to latch onto Lance's neck, leaving little galaxies along his collarbone, and making him bite his lip to hold back his quiet moans. Keith shifted his weight, pressing down against Lance's thigh. Lance could see on his face the embarrassed arousal that Keith was trying to hide, and he moved his leg, so he was straddling Keith's hips, and Keith pushed his own hips up slightly against him. 

He rolled his hips. Keith moaned. He felt a shiver run through him. Keith felt himself growing impatient, and he shifted his hips, grinding up against lance, this time making Lance moan, and return the favor. He let go of Keith's hands, for only a moment, and Keith dragged him down again, lips locking while the two tried to make their bodies move in sync. When they pulled apart, they were both panting slightly. 

Lance sat up and pulled Keith onto his lap, so he faced him, straddling his lap on his knees, and had to look up at Lance slightly.   
"I think this'll be better" Lance said, his hands settling on Keith's waist. Keith gave a smug little smirk and rolled his hips against Lance, who let out a gasp.   
"I agree" Keith remarked, and wrapped his arms loosely around Lance's neck. He rolled his hips hard against Lance, and Lance bucked his hips up in return, the two pushing their bodies together in a craving of pleasure. Keith's eyes were closed as he rocked his hips against Lance,who leaned back slightly, and let his hands slide down and rest on Keith's thighs. Then Keith whined. It wasn't a sound Lance was used to hearing from him, but it sparked something inside of him. He felt heat pooling between his hips and he blushed, finding himself wanting Keith more than ever. He slid his hand slowly into Keith's inner thighs, sliding them up slightly, and causing Keith to spread his legs a bit more. Keith nodded vaguely and both hands curled into fists, gripping Lance's shirt front as lance moved his hand so he was cupping The bulge in Keith's pants, and rubbing him slowly. Keith moaned involuntarily, feeling heat pour into the pit of his stomach. He bucked his hips gently into Lance's hand. He kept his eyes closed tight and kissed him. Lance could feel his body static with arousal. He didn't think he'd ever felt this way before, really, at least not physically. It was different than just looking at pictures online, it was real, and he was really quite flustered. More so than he imagined he'd be. He felt keith's hands loosen a bit on his shirt, and his arms wrapped around his neck again, pulling himself closer this time, and putting his head down against Lance's shoulder, breathing heavy.   
"Lance-" Keith's body shuddered against his own, and he massaged him with his hand. Keith let one hand go, using it to brace himself on Lance's thigh, and rock forward against his hips, so Lance couldn't stop the quiet moans that spilled from his lips. They both paused, then, panting, slightly sweaty and very much aroused. Keith's eyes were full of Lust, Lance's mind was spinning. This time it was Keith asking nervously what came next.   
"S-sh-should we keep going?" He asked, chewing at his lip.   
"We can if you want to"   
"Do you want to?"  
"Yeah, I'm having a good time"   
"That's not the problem"  
"What is it then?" Keith's whole face blushed brightly.   
"Oh" Lance got up and opened his bedside drawer pulling out a condom, and holding it up for the blushing Keith.   
"I got a bunch of these at some pride event in the city, here." He handed it to Keith. Keith turned himself away from Lance. He heard the wrapper tear and crumple and he waited for him.   
"Okay" Keith was still as bright as his boots, which sat in the corner of the room now, but it made Lance smile.   
"Lance?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you.. pin me down again?" Lance's turn to blush, for the hundredth time.   
"Sure, i'd love to" He smirked. Keith's turn. Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith's and pinned him onto the bed, with his arms stretched up above his head, but bent at the elbow, and he straddled him, with one leg between Keith's. As he rocked and ground against Keith, his breathing picked up, and grew jagged. He moved his leg to the outside of Keith's and pushed against him. Keith made a sound that sent a rush of arousal through Lance's body, all the way down, and he pushed against him harder. Keith shifted them again, and pushed his own knee up into Lance's crotch. His jeans were tight and the movement caused friction that drove him crazy, but the pleasured look on lance's face was priceless and worth it.

Keith could feel himself growing more and more sensitive as Lance's body rubbed against his in the poor lighting of the bedroom. Lance felt his body tingling endlessly, growing more sensitive with every touch. Keith looked up at him and his eyes were begging. Lance slid his hand down to the front of his pants, and massaged, causing Keith to let out his breaths in broken off little moans, and making his body tremble. It only took a minute of this for Keith's broken moans to turn into heavy quick breaths, as he clung to lance, and closed his eyes tightly. He bit down hard on his lip to keep quiet as he let out a drawn out moan, bucking his hips in desperation, and then collapsing back onto the bed. The scene caused a rush of heat and pleasure, pooling in Lance's groin as he looked at Keith. Keith sat up then, to finish off lance, and he knelt on both knees, close in front of him, and slid his hand down Lance's front, and rubbing, slowly and teasingly- not so much intending to tease, but when he moved his hand, Lance Gasped, and was soon left biting back his moans and whimpers, before he shuddered, an electric rush traveling trough his lower body, and then his breathing steadied. 

It seemed like such little effort, but the two were exhausted. They each took a turn to into the bathroom, Lance- trying to fix up his hair, and Keith putting a damp hand towel on his face to cool off, before going back to the room.   
"Man i'm fucking tired" Lance stretched his arms above his head. Keith nodded.  
"Yeah, same here."   
"I could use a nap" Keith nodded again. Lance pushed back the covers on his bed, and laid down, patting the bed next to him. Keith got under the covers, and moved over next to Lance, who was already closing his eyes. He turned to face Keith, who cuddled close to him, tucking his head under Lance's chin, and he Put an arm around him. It was warm, and comfortable, and Keith easily fell asleep, with a smile on his lips. And lance, with keith in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
